Unanswered Prayers
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Niou meets Yagyuu after many years and he can't help but be glad for those unanswered prayers.  Song-fic. HaruMaru, past YagyuuNiou. Implied Mpreg.


**Unanswered Prayers**

_**A/n: I haven't wrote a song-fic in a while. So, I decided I'd postpone the the next chapter of New Type of Game and write this! For a while I went back and forth 'Okay I'll do It Ouran' or 'No no, Prince of Tennis would be better.' In the end Prince of Tennis won because the story came to me while I was listening to the song.**_

**Song: Unanswered Prayers - Garth Brooks**

**Couple: HaruMaru with Past Platinum**

_**Disclaimer: neither Prince of Tennis or the song are mine. **_

_Just the other night at a hometown football game My wife and I ran into my old high school flame And as I introduced them the past came back to me And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be _

Niou whistled as he watched the tennis match. His son, Syaoran, was playing his first match as a regular on the Rikkai Dai tennis team. "He's quite the player, Niou-kun," a familiar voice said. Niou turned around to find Yagyuu standing a few feet away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Yagyuu, didn't know you were in town," Niou declared leaning against the fence, "How's life now days?" Yagyuu had been the only one to break out of their lives, he'd gone to collage in Europe and they'd all lost connect with him.

"Good, I came back for my wedding," Yagyuu answered joining Niou by the fence, "Can I ask who the kids mother is?"

"How did you even know he was my kid?" Niou questioned raising a eyebrow at his ex-boyfriend/best friend, "Other then the fact he's got my hair."

"I asked Sanada after I saw his name on the register," Yagyuu replied laughing, "I never thought Sanada would end up coaching our old team."

"Really? I wasn't that surprised when he took the job," Niou stated as he watched his son, "You said you wanted to know who Syaoran's mom is right?" Yagyuu nodded so Niou went on, "The only person you know with that eye color." Yagyuu looked at Syaoran and saw a familiar shade of grayish purple.

"Marui-kun?" Yagyuu asked, in reply Niou wagged his ring finger at him.

"Bunta Niou," he corrected with a grin, "He was comforting me about being left behind by you and we just sorta… fell in love." As they sat in silence memories of days spent with Yagyuu came back to him.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then I'd never ask for anything again _

Back then it seemed like as long as Yagyuu was by his side the world would be perfect. Niou never wanted to be without Yagyuu. He could remember sitting on his bed praying for god to make sure Yagyuu stayed with him forever, and if god could do that one thing he'd never wish for anything else. Every night for all of his high school days and the first few months of collage, until he'd realized he'd been left behind.

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams And I could tell that time had changed me In her eyes too it seemed We tried to talk about the old days There wasn't much we could recall I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all _

"I guess I have god to thank for this," Niou laughed, "If he'd answered my prayers I wouldn't have Bunta and Syaoran."

Yagyuu raised a eyebrow, "What are you talking about Niou-kun?"

"Oh nothing Yagyuu," Niou answered looking at the other boy, "It's just something I've thought about a lot."

"You thinking?" joked Yagyuu, earning laughter from Niou. Even as they sat there watching Syaoran play, and talking about moments from the past they could each tell the other had changed. It wasn't just Niou's short hair or Yagyuu's new style, but they could just sense a change. Niou was more responsible, and happier then he'd ever been with Yagyuu. Yagyuu was less gentlemanly, like he'd realized it was okay to be a ass sometimes, and he to was happier.

"You'd think we would have more to talk about," Niou said when he realized they had finally run out of memories to talk about.

"Maybe we would if the past were still important," Yagyuu answered as he pushed off the rail, "See you around Niou-kun."

"See ya Yagyuu," Niou replied with a little wave.

_And as she walked away and I looked at my wife And then and there I thanked the good Lord For the gifts in my life _

As Yagyuu walked away Niou looked towards the stands where he could see Marui standing. He was leaning against the barrier talking to Akaya, who had tagged along to see the first tournament Sanada was coaching, and watching Syaoran's match. Marui looked his way and waved with a smile. As Niou waved back he mentally thanked the lord for giving him such a amazing life.

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs That just because he may not answer doesn't mean he don't care Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered... Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_

"Guys! Did you see my match!" shouted Syaoran as he ran towards his parents after the match, "I did good right?"

"Yup, it's a shame Yukimura couldn't be here. He'd be really proud of you," Marui laughed as he messed up the 2nd years white hair. Yukimura was still mad as his boyfriends, Sanada and Akaya, for something that wasn't really important and had refused to join them.

"Do you think so? What did you think Dad?" Syaoran turned to Niou, "Did I do good?"

"You were great Syaoran," Niou answered smiling as he ruffled his sons hair, "Let's go find Akaya and get some ice cream to celebrate your win."

"Yay Ice cream!" Syaoran cheered running ahead towards the parking lot were he knew Akaya would be waiting with Sanada.

"How was your talk with Yagyuu?" Marui asked as they followed their son.

"You were watching?" when Marui nodded Niou laughed, "Guess I shouldn't be surprised." It was quiet for a moment before he said, "It was good actually. Now lets hurry up so we can get some ice cream!"


End file.
